Recent interest has been focused upon the synthesis of heterocyclic polymers having high temperature properties for structural and adhesive end uses as well as use as catalysts and water-soluble and conducting polymers. For example, Polymer Preprints, 30(1), pp. 206-207 and 208-209 report various bis(Reissert) compounds of isoquinoline and indicate, without further explanation, that such bis(Reissert) compounds can be used in the synthesis of novel heterocyclic polymers. More recently, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 27, 1007-1009 (1990) reports the synthesis of 4,4'-coupled bis(isoquinolines) and also indicates, without further elucidation, that those compounds allow for polymer production using Reissert compound chemistry. H. W. Gibson et al. in Macromolecules, 1990, 23, 4339 describe the synthesis of polyesters from bis(isoquinoline) benzoyl Reissert compounds via condensation of the dianions with dialdehyde.